


fall off the grid

by ragingchaos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Caring!Josh, Fluff, M/M, sleepy!Tyler, this is stupid i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: Tyler hated the universe and life.ORthe one where tyler is tired because he didn't get any sleep and josh saves the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is the first time i've ever posted a story here and this was barely edited and is probably shit bc i'm shit so i apologize for that but i still want you to read this anyway
> 
> hope you'll like it! ♡

Tyler sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, dragging his feet through the hallway full of other students with his shoulder slumped. Some students were just as tired as he was, some were not. He envied the ones who weren't.

He had one of those I'm-so-tired-but-why-can't-I-sleep's last night (morning?) and now Tyler just felt like he could fall asleep at any moment, standing up straight in the middle of the corridor. Why wasn't he like this like, fourteen or fifteen hours ago, when he was on his bed?

His shoes were probably sick of him not treating them the way they deserved as he drag them on the floor all day, not having enough energy to lift his feet. Or maybe he did and he was just overreacting. But he didn't get any sleep and he was tired, okay? He had the right to do this.

To make everything even worse, Tyler hadn't seen his best friend slash boyfriend all day, and he was the only person who could lift his spirit up (and his feet, hopefully, these were good shoes, dammit). But no, Josh just had to have his marching band practice during lunch break on Thursdays, which was right now, and Tyler didn't have any class with him today and didn't even see him in any of the hallways and he had to wait until school ended to meet him. Tyler hated the universe and life.

Tyler finally came upon his locker and rested his forehead against it, sighing out loud once again. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, a feeling of calmness rushing through him. Or maybe it was just tiredness. Whatever it was, he was pretty sure he could and probably would fall asleep right there and then. It sounded tempting. He probably should do it.

So he decided he was going to spend his lunch break by sleeping against his locker, standing and risking falling right to the floor and embarrassing himself in front of all these students, because why not? Tyler was just starting to feel himself slipping into his little dreamland, but then there was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, snapping him out of it instantly.

Startled, Tyler's eyes opened wide for the first time that day and he jumped in shock, making those arms unwrap themselves immediately and yelping when he accidentally hit his head on his locker in result. Tyler groaned and put his hand on his forehead, feeling it throbbing. Tyler hated the universe and life even more.

"What-?" Tyler slurred, turning around to look at the cause of his current situation. He then blinked a few times, eyes unable to focus on anything after almost falling asleep just moments earlier and bumping his head on his locker, thanks to whoever this person was. Tyler might or might not hate them more than he hated the universe and life for making him hate the universe and life even more. Wait, what?

He heard this person, a guy, Tyler figured, apologizing again and again, though he couldn't hear him too clearly because his ears were ringing, and Tyler wanted to say that he forgave him just so he would stop talking. But he was kind of pissed, so he didn't.

Tyler's eyesight finally cleared and he found himself looking at the person he had been looking forward to see all day. And then just like that, he forgot all about his head bumping incident and the throbbing in his head. His eyes widened once again, and then he found himself smiling, something he didn't think would happen until after school.

"Josh, hi!" Tyler exclaimed, beaming. "Wait," he then paused and furrowed his eyebrows, remembering something, "don't you have practice?"

"Hey," Josh greeted back. "The practice got canceled, so I came here to see you instead. And sorry, again, for startling you, anyway," he finished with a grimace, and Tyler suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be mad at the person who made him hit his head on his locker. But that person was Josh, and Tyler could never be mad at Josh.

"It's okay," Tyler said despite the fact that he was about to scream his frustration out just a moment ago. The incident gave him some energy he needed anyway, so he probably should thank Josh. "I kind of needed that, to be honest. Thanks."

He would never think of it this way if it was any other person besides Josh, but it _was_ Josh, so.

"You're welcome?" Josh looked at him, confused. Maybe the bump made Tyler a little bit more weird than usual? "What were you doing, anyway?"

Tyler winced and looked downwards, cheeks flushing pink. He suddenly regretted his sleep clouded decisions. "Yeah, so uh," he raised his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it shamefully, "I was going to sleep?"

Tyler waited for the burst of laughter to come, still looking at the floor and wincing to himself, but it never did, so he lifted his eyes back up to look at Josh's face. Instead of being amused at the whole situation, Josh was concerned instead, and Tyler wondered what he did so good that made God bless him and give him an angel for a boyfriend.

"Why? Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked, examining the bags under Tyler's eyes and eyebrows furrowing even further. Tyler hated himself more than he hated the universe and life at the moment because he made Josh worried and he wanted someone to punch him.

"No," Tyler answered, and he wanted to take his words and shove them back into his throat right after, because Josh became even more concerned as soon as he said that. Josh should never be worried. He should only be happy and worry free, but he wasn't and it was all Tyler's fault. He wanted to punch himself.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just simply couldn't sleep, don't worry," Tyler smiled, because _Josh shouldn't_. He should be happy and worry free, dammit. "I figured that sleeping would make me less tired, but after a second thought, I probably shouldn't do it here," he chuckled to himself, still embarrassed even though it was clear that Josh didn't care about the fact that he had tried to get some rest while _standing against his locker in the hallway_ , only cared about the fact that he didn't sleep last night.

It was silent for a moment, but then Josh suddenly had a determined look on his face, replacing the concerned one, and before Tyler could think of anything, Josh took his hand and pulled a now confused Tyler with him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Tyler questioned as he stumbled over his own feet, almost falling to the floor if it wasn't for Josh's hand. Not that he wouldn't follow Josh, though. Tyler would follow Josh anywhere if he wanted him to.

"We," Josh began, "are going to skip the rest of the lessons and get some caffeine in your system," he answered and Tyler wanted to cry because _Josh Dun is such an angel this ugly world doesn't deserve him._

"You're an angel," he told him.

Josh only laughed and squeezed his hand, smiling at him with that smile Tyler would never get tired of seeing, and Tyler happily took in the fact that he was not as tired as he was before and that his shoes were no longer being dragged across the ground as they walked towards Josh's car.

Tyler decided that he didn't hate the universe and life anymore. In fact, he actually liked them now.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback will be appreciated! ♡


End file.
